Frank Martin
filmmaker producer screenwriter comedian singer-songwriter musician author|years active = 1987-present|net worth = US$6.8 billion (June 2019)|boards = Blue Avenue Films|spouse = Miranda Hayes (m. 1991; div. 2000)|partner = Carol Davis (2014-present)|children = 3|relatives = Dominic Martin (brother)|module = film television theatre radio books |genre = Black comedy blue comedy character comedy cringe comedy cringe comedy improvisational comedy insult comedy observational comedy physical comedy sketch comedy surreal humor satire |subject = American politics American culture political punditry pop culture current events mass media/news media civil rights }}|module2 = alternative rock alternative metal heavy metal hard rock pop rock post-grunge |instruments = Vocals guitar drums keyboards piano |label = Capitol Columbia RCA Atlantic Concord |associated_acts = Big City Raiders Redframe Frank Martin and the Dragons Paul McCartney Metallica Steven Tyler Ric Ocasek Reggie Nicholson Guns N' Roses }}|awards = List of awards and nominations}} 'Francis Timothy Martin '(born August 12, 1961) is an American actor, filmmaker, producer, screenwriter, comedian, singer-songwriter, musician and author. Early life Career Other ventures Personal life Martin is a lifelong fan of the New York Yankees baseball team. He also directed a ''30 for 30 ''short about their rivalry with the Boston Red Sox. He is also a fan of the Green Bay Packers, Los Angeles Kings and is a major longtime fan of the Los Angeles Clippers. He has been a Clipper season ticket holder since the 1993–94 season, and can often be found courtside at the Staples Center at both regular season and playoff games. He is a Chelsea F.C. and Los Angeles FC soccer fan, and in 2019, became a part-time owner of the latter. Honors Filmography Discography Bibliography Awards and nominations See also References Further reading External links Category:Frank Martin Category:1961 births Category:Living people Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:20th-century American comedians Category:21st-century American comedians Category:20th-century American singers Category:21st-century American singers Category:20th-century American musicians Category:21st-century American musicians Category:21st-century American male writers Category:American film producers Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American male screenwriters Category:American film directors Category:American male comedians Category:American male singers Category:American rock singers Category:American singer-songwriters Category:American rock musicians Category:American male musicians Category:American people of Italian descent Category:American people of English descent Category:American people of Irish descent Category:American people of Russian descent Category:American people of Swedish descent Category:American atheists Category:Method actors Category:Best Actor Academy Award winners Category:Best Supporting Actor Academy Award winners Category:Best Drama Actor Golden Globe (film) winners Category:Best Musical or Comedy Actor Golden Globe (film) winners Category:Best Actor BAFTA Award winners Category:BAFTA winners (people) Category:AFI Life Achievement Award recipients Category:Best Actor Empire Award winners Category:Mark Twain Prize recipients Category:Cecil B. DeMille Award Golden Globe winners Category:César Honorary Award recipients Category:Best Directing Academy Award winners Category:Best Director Golden Globe winners Category:Best Director BAFTA Award winners Category:Independent Spirit Award winners Category:Independent Spirit Award for Best Male Lead winners Category:Independent Spirit Award for Best Director winners Category:Outstanding Performance by a Cast in a Motion Picture Screen Actors Guild Award winners Category:Outstanding Performance by a Male Actor in a Supporting Role Screen Actors Guild Award winners Category:Outstanding Performance by a Male Actor in a Leading Role Screen Actors Guild Award winners Category:Best Original Screenplay Academy Award winners Category:Best Screenplay Golden Globe winners Category:Best Screenplay AACTA International Award winners Category:Best Supporting Actor Golden Globe (film) winners Category:Best Supporting Actor BAFTA Award winners Category:Directors Guild of America Award winners Category:Fellows of the American Academy of Arts and Sciences Category:American documentary filmmakers Category:American film editors Category:American music video directors Category:Primetime Emmy Award winners Category:Grammy Award winners Category:New York (state) Democrats Category:California Democrats Category:Male actors of Italian descent Category:Male actors of Russian descent Category:Male motion capture actors Category:American stand-up comedians Category:Brooklyn College alumni Category:Tisch School of the Arts alumni Category:Male actors from New York City Category:Male actors from Los Angeles County, California Category:American film directors of Italian descent Category:English-language film directors Category:Film directors from New York City Category:Film directors from California Category:Film producers from New York (state) Category:Film producers from California Category:American former Christians Category:Musicians from Brooklyn Category:Musicians from Beverly Hills, California Category:Singers from New York City Category:Singers from Los Angeles Category:Songwriters from New York (state) Category:People from Bushwick, Brooklyn Category:People from Malibu, California Category:Brooklyn Technical High School alumni Category:Writers from New York City Category:Writers from Los Angeles Category:Screenwriters from New York (state) Category:Screenwriters from California Category:Comedians from New York City Category:Comedians from California